I Promise not to died
by Brezbriznost
Summary: La lluvía lo cubría por completo, no más, el estaría allí... aunque los labios del mayor puedan expresar un "Lo siento, pero yo no". OS. ¿MelloxMatt? ¿MelloxNear?


**Título: **I Promise not to died.

**Notas del capítulo: **La enseñanza (?) es la misma al de "Rakastan Sinua, Mello"; es decir, como si Matt con solo la amistad de Mello estuviera feliz. Espero que les guste, traté de que el escenario fuera descripto perfectamente al igual que los sentimientos que experimentaban los personajes. Esta fic era la segunda opción que tenía para subir, me decidí por el otro y me puse a editar este; perdón si se parecen~ pero si lo cambiaba ya no sería editar ¬¬

**Notas de la Autor/a: **Mello es un personaje que se me hace muy difícil escribir, lo que siente, cómo dice las cosas, es… estresante! Pero bueno, me esforcé lo máximo que pude.  
Otra cosa, este Fic salió de mi corazón... de todos mis sentimientos, no solo teclear y esperar que la imaginación vuele. Por eso, Fics así como también el de "Rakastan Sinua, Mello" son muy importantes para mi.

**Diclaimer: **Death Note al igual que todos sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

La lluvia caía frenéticamente sobre la zona, y por ende, sobre él. Un panorama bastante desagradable y angustioso, pero no dejaría que lo afectara, por más que las ganas de huir quisieran convencerlo de escapar. No solo no lo dejaban pensar en qué haría, cómo actuaría, qué podría sentir, ante lo que se aproximaba… si no que también aumentaban su nerviosismo.

Alzó la vista hacia el cielo oscuro, y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, no es que la lluvia le impidiera ver (Tenía sus goggles puestos); si no que era un modo de tratar de quitarse todo el peso que cargaba durante años y parecía no quitársele de encima. También, podría (¿Por qué no?) Ser una forma de desquitarse, de demostrarle a Dios que estaba cansado de tanta mierda junta.

Estaba seguro de que un día no las soportaría más y colapsaría, se cansaría de la vida y se escaparía hacia el fin de la tierra. Quién sabe.

--_This love, Is tearing me to pieces, Is broking me... And I don't have any support._ _Maybe for selfishness; Or the immaturenes, of the age, But I can't stop crying_. —Murmuró una parte de su canción favorita. Lo identificaba tanto, que por tal motivo la elegía como única. Amaba aquellas cosas que representaban sus sentimientos actuales, era una manera de no expresarse directamente, como tanto odiaba hacer.

La lluvia seguía cayendo, bañándolo por completo; quitándole lentamente las ganas de seguir.

Miró su reloj e hizo una mueca de angustia: Media hora tarde. Estaba empezando a pensar si verdaderamente vendría; si en alguien como el, Mello gastaría tu tiempo.

—Hola cachorro. —Aquella voz… orgullosa y altanera, hizo que se sobresaltara y diera media vuelta para sonreírle a quién lo había llamado.

No respondió oralmente el saludo, pero si alzó la mano como respuesta; acompañado de una sonrisa tan alegre y sincera que Mello desconfió de ésta.

— ¿Por qué esa sonrisa? Con este día de mierda… —Murmuró la última frase. —Matt, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me citaste acá? Me estoy cagando de frío, infeliz. Encima, hay un viendo de mil demonios; y la lluvia no ayuda mucho. —Bufó molesto y le dedicó una mirada felina al pelirrojo.

—Porque quiero que estemos solos, sin nadie que me interrumpa cuando te diga lo que estoy a punto de decirte. —Cruzó sus brazos por detrás de su nuca y siguió. —Además, en el orfanato no hay mucha privacidad. —El rubio pareció meditarlo durante unos segundos.

— ¿Y era necesario que me pueda enfermar? —Cuestionó con sarcasmo el rubio.

—Cuando asintió, Matt supo que estaba de acuerdo con lo que había dicho. No supo porqué, pero le dio la valentía que necesitaba para seguir adelante. —Mello, tú… ¿Tú me quieres?

El de ojos celestes se sobresaltó y alzó una ceja, ¿Por qué esa pregunta? Es decir, de la nada… ¿Para eso tanta privacidad?

—Matt, ¿A qué viene eso? —Preguntó con desconfianza, pero el pelirrojo dudaba responder, por lo que siguió. —Ya sabes la respuesta, no la diré.

—Es importante, Mello. Olvida tu orgullo unos segundos… —Al escuchar la voz del de ojos verdes, el rubio se mordió el labio y bajó la cabeza.

—Si. —Murmuró.

—No te escucho.

— ¡Que si, carajo! —Gritó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. — ¿Qué pasa? ¿¡Por qué me preguntas eso!?

—Me gustas… —Confesó apenado. —Y-yo se que ambos somos hombres y todo eso, pero aún así no evito sentir "esto" en mi interior. Es una sensación extraña y… yo… creo que te amo, Mel.

Se tensó, el tiempo suficiente como para procesar la información. Gustar, amar, adorar, querer, ¿Qué sabía Matt de eso? ¡Vamos! Era el típico chico que gustaba de todas, y así como gustaba se olvidaba. Además, ¿Qué le había visto? Si había que ser sinceros: Era orgulloso, terco, impulsivo, sádico; por más que –obviamente- esas cualidades eran únicas y estaba orgulloso de tenerlas; la mayoría de las personas pasaban de gente así, ¿Por qué Matt no?

Sintió bronca, ira y deseo de golpear a su mejor amigo; no porque sentía repugnancia, no porque fuera su mejor amigo o o porque no entendía este supuesto amor... claro que no.

La explicación de porque experimentaba esos sentimientos era simple y complicada de explicar. Pero eso no era lo esencial, si no que, primero, tenía que ocuparse de responderle al angustiado pelirrojo.

—Matt, yo… también te quiero mucho, pero como amigo. Es decir… —Se rascó la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo.

—Si… se lo que eso significa, soy… ¡Agh! No importa, enserio. Yo… soy feliz con que seas mi amigo, si es que lo seguís siendo. —Miró hacia otro lado, no quería que por aquella decisión de declararse ante el rubio; éste dejara de hablarle. No lo soportaría, no aceptaría haber cometido tal error.

Keehl trató de buscar la mirada del pelirrojo, así se encontraba con la suya. Cómo odiaba que no le mirara.

Aún así no intentó expresarle esto al pelirrojo, en la situación que estaban enfrentando no haría nada de esas estupideces que pudieran entristecerlo. Tenía que dejar de lado su personalidad, para así tomarse las cosas en serio… muy enserio.

—Matt, no dejaremos de ser amigos.

—Nunca traté de expresar eso…

—Te conozco, cachorro. Seguramente pasó eso por tu cabeza.

—…—Lo miró, con la poca seguridad que le quedaba, y preguntó: — ¿Por qué? Sinceramente, ¿Por qué?

Bajó la vista y dejó escapar una sonrisa arrogante: — ¿Sinceramente? Tengo que admitir que los chicos me gustan, pero… no creo que nuestra amistad pase a otro escalón. —No, no estaba siendo sincero del todo. Él… amaba a otra persona.

—Hay algo que me estás ocultando…—Susurró. Pero pareció que Mello no lo escuchó, mejor así. —No quiero que las cosas cambien entre nosotros.

—No lo harán.

— ¿Seguro?

—Tanto como que me llamo Mihael Keehl y seré el sucesor de L.

—Entonces te creeré. —Sonrió y se acercó hasta su mejor amigo, el cual abrió sus brazos en busca de una muestra de cariño.

Jeevas lo abrazó sin querer soltarlo, sintiéndose un niño frágil y demasiado sensible como para soportar el afuera y sus complicaciones. Quería disfrutar el afecto que pocas veces le demostraba Mello ("Demostraba", porque sabía que si sentía, pero no se atrevería a demostrarlo. Su orgullo se lo impedía).

Así, abrazados un largo rato, se separaron y Matt le dijo: —Me hace tan mal quererte, pero… supongo que tu amistad es uno de los mejores regalos de cumpleaños.

Mello abrió la boca unos escasos centímetros… ¡El cumpleaños de Matt! Lo había olvidado.

— ¿Te olvidaste, no? —Preguntó el de goggles con una sonrisa. —No importa, esta semana estuvimos con muchos exámenes, seguramente te dispersaste tratando de superar a Near. —Siguió sonriendo, fingiendo que todo estaba bien. Que no le importaba aquel olvido, fingiendo… Cómo odiaba fingir.

Era como si el albino fuera más importante que él.

Aceptaba que Mello quisiera superarlo, pero… siempre había un límite y prioridades que atender primero.

Ó talvez apenas valía en la vida del rubio,

… apenas valía ocupar su tiempo en él.

El rubio no quiso decir nada, sabía perfectamente que estaría pensando su amigo; pero no quiso empezar una discusión.

La torrentosa lluvia seguía, empeorando a su paso.

— ¿Volvemos? —Preguntó Matt.

—Si, no quiero enfermarme. —Contestó cabizbajo el rubio.

— ¿Te puedo agarrar de la mano? Solo hasta llegar al orfanato… —Preguntó el menor, dudando.

Mello dudó, pero terminó aceptando:—De acuerdo.

—_Maybe for selfishness; Or the immaturenes, of the age, But I can't stop crying._ —Repitió en sus adentros. —_My love, my love, my love_ ..._ I promise not to die._

* * *

**Comentarios Finales: **¡Hola! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado n_n


End file.
